Unhealthy Love
by DianneRose2016
Summary: Reid is in an abusive relationship that has been slowly changing him. Everyone can tell something is wrong with Reid, but only Hotch knows that Reid is even in a relationship and is gay. When Reid comes to work with half of his face black and blue, Hotch has had enough. Hotch isn't going to let this continue. Slash Hotch/Reid.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So this was in my Oneshot collection and I have decided to try this out for fun as a story, but it won't be very long in chapter wise sense. This will deal with domestic abuse and will have Slash. This will also be a Hotch/Reid story for the fun of it. Chapter warnings will come with each chapter.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 1

It was a Wednesday when Reid walked into the BAU with his head down and hair covering the side of his face. He was hoping no one would notice the black eye, but he knew that was just a false hope. The second he sat down at his desk and everyone came to say hello they would see it and they would ask questions. Questions that he knew he would have to lie to. Reid let out a sigh as he made it to his desk and sure enough Emily and Morgan were already sitting at their desks. Not even two minutes after he sat down Morgan of course noticed something was wrong.

"Reid what's that on your eye?"

Reid knew by Morgan using his last name and with his tone that he knew very well what it was on his eye and he wasn't happy about it. Morgan got up and moved across the little gap between their desks to reach Reid. He didn't even wait for Reid to comment he just put his hand out and moved the hair from the side of Reid's face and tucked it behind his ear. The bruising was now clear to see completely and Reid knew that Morgan was going to go off the deep end.

"Reid what the hell happened?"

"It's nothing. It was just an incident on the subway."

"An incident Reid someone punched you in the face and punched you hard. It wouldn't surprise me if you have a fractured bone."

Morgan put his hand under Reid's chin to turn his head over towards him so he could get a better look. The bruising wasn't just on his left eye it was going down the side of his face.

"It's fine it's not a big deal Morgan."

"Reid the bruising down your face is a big deal. What the hell happened?"

By this point Emily was standing beside Reid and couldn't believe how deep and dark the bruising was on his face. She didn't say anything she just let Morgan handle this. By now though you could tell something was going on which caught Rossi's attention who was coming out of the break room with fresh coffee in his hand. He made his way over to where the three agents were gathering to see what was going on. He couldn't believe what he saw he thought that would be the last thing that was going on. Reid's left half of his face was covered in one deep dark bruise.

"Reid what happened to you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Rossi."

"Apparently he had a small incident on the subway." Emily said

"Which, he has yet to tell me what it is." Morgan said clearly getting more agitated the longer it took Reid to answer.

"I got on the subway to head home and some guy I've never seen before thought I was staring at him. He was more than a little drunk and irate about something. I got off the subway at my stop he came out after me and hit me. It's not a big deal he was just some drunk who happened to be bigger than me."

"What does he look like?" Morgan asked

"Why does that matter?"

"So we can find him and charge him for assaulting a federal agent."

"I'm not charging him Morgan. He was just some drunk it's not a big deal so I don't plan on making it one."

"Half of your face is black and blue Reid." Rossi said

"And it will heal stop fussing over it."

Hotch was coming out of his office to speak with JJ about any cases that needed their immediate attention. When he exited his office he noticed that three of his agents were gathered around Reid's desk and if the pissed off look on Morgan's face was anything to go by something was wrong. It wasn't until Rossi waved him down there that Hotch went down the stairs to see what the commotion about. When he was in sight of Reid that's when he found out what Morgan was so angry about. As Hotch approached them he could hear them arguing about Reid not wanting to file charges and Morgan saying how it was a big deal what happened to him. Hotch knew he would have to handle the situation before anymore tempers got heated.

"Reid"

Reid looked up as he heard Hotch call his voice. Now he knew he was in trouble. It was easy to lie to Morgan and Emily and even Rossi at times, but Hotch, the man was a living breathing lie detector Reid knew there was no way he would believe his story.

"Do we have a case?" Reid asked hoping like hell that Hotch wouldn't make a deal out of this.

"Not yet. My office and the rest of you I believe you have plenty of paperwork to keep yourselves busy."

Hotch didn't even give Reid the chance to say anything he just turned and walked back to his office. Reid got up and tried to make sure that no one noticed that he was in pain anywhere else and followed Hotch to his office. Once inside Hotch's office he saw that Hotch wasn't sitting down at his desk he was actually leaning against it.

"Close the door Reid"

Reid did as he was told and closed the door behind him. He couldn't resist crossing his arms over his waist. This whole situation made him feel nervous and uncomfortable.

"I am your boss, but I am also your friend. So as a friend I am going to ask you one very important question. Did Jake do that to you?"

Reid knew this question was coming. Only Hotch knew about his boyfriend Jake Andrews. They had been together for almost a year now and he had kept him a secret. Hotch only knew, because he overheard a conversation he was having on the phone with him during a case. Reid had kept him a secret simply, because he didn't want the team to tease him about being gay. He knew that they were profilers and they were open minded, but that didn't mean they didn't tease him about things. Also once he mentioned having a boyfriend they would want to meet him and Jake hated the fact that he worked for the FBI much less the other men he worked beside especially Hotch. Reid couldn't believe how many times they had gotten into a fight, because Jake thought he was sleeping with Hotch. Don't get Reid wrong it wasn't like he didn't think about Hotch, he did. Reid had feelings for Hotch since the moment he saw him how could he not? He was tall, dark and handsome what wasn't to like. Even when Reid knew that Hotch was straight with a wife and a son it didn't stop the fantasies that crept to him at night. When Hotch got a divorce he even thought he saw Hotch looking at him more than usual, but that was just Reid's imagination he was sure of it.

"Why would you even ask me that?"

"Because this isn't the first time I've noticed that you've had bruising. I've seen you being more careful of your left or right side on different occasions. I've seen you trying to hide a limp. I've seen you with headaches that came out of nowhere. I've seen you with a split lip that you claimed came from your own doing. Now half of your face is bruised. That's a lot of incidents and accidents in the past year for someone who didn't have many in the years before. Not to mention when I asked you, you replied with a question."

Reid hated profilers they really did make the worst friends. Never could you lie to them and never could you act like nothing was wrong. Everything you say they analyse and tear apart to make sure it's the truth or not.

"I asked the question, because I was surprised that you would suggest something like that."

"You've changed in the past year Spencer. You think I'm the only one that has noticed? We all have, how could we not? You don't go out with us anymore not even for dinner. You don't talk as much. You don't ramble on about things you just keep it short and to the point. You hardly smile and your injured most of the time, but you hide it. If there's nothing wrong why hide the injuries?"

"Nothing is going on. I don't ramble, because when I do people just tell me to shut up so what's the point? I don't go out at night, because I'm tired I haven't been sleeping very well with the headaches. It's not a big deal." Reid said defensively.

"That's what amazes me. You don't consider your health and safety a big deal. Spencer I don't have your IQ, but I am far from an idiot. How long am I supposed to play dumb and act like I don't know that he's abusing you? I'm standing here as a friend and as a friend I will help you if you want and give you advice, but I am only going to wait so long as a friend. If I have to get involved as your boss things will be different. I won't be understanding and ignore what is going on. Even if that means I have to arrest him myself. So decide which one you want the friend or the boss Spencer." Hotch said in a tone that Reid knew he wasn't going to be able to argue with and Hotch wasn't going to let this one go.

"He loves me." Reid whispered so softly that Hotch almost didn't hear him.

"Love doesn't hurt Spencer."

"Doesn't it?"

"No it doesn't and I have to admit it scares me to know that you think love hurts."

"You telling me that you and Haley never hurt each other."

"I never laid a hand on her."

"That's not the only way you can hurt someone."

"You're right it's not the only way you can hurt someone. Have Haley and I argued in the past of course we have. Have we said hurtful things that we regretted, of course. We still do and we're divorced. That's natural for relationships. You can't be happy with each other twenty-four-seven. However, words are words and they hurt yes, but not as much as someone hitting you."

"I never said he was hitting me."

"You never denied it either. You won't say it out loud, because the second you tell someone or even say it than it becomes real. The second it becomes real you'll actually have to admit that you're being abused. That he doesn't love you like you deserve to be loved."

"He does love me like I deserve to be loved. You don't know what goes on between us. It's easy to judge from the outside looking in. You don't know what he's like."

"You're right I don't know what he's like I've never met him. So let's change that then. Tonight the three of us are going to dinner."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not do the two of you have something to hide?" Hotch said in a challenging voice.

"No of course not."

"Good call him then and tell him that you are going out with a friend tonight for dinner. Just the three of us."

Reid knew that Hotch was waiting for him to not call Jake. Reid knew that Hotch was waiting to call his bluff. Reid didn't have a choice though; if he didn't go out with Jake and Hotch tonight he knew that Hotch would never let it go. He also knew that it was going to cost him later from Jake. Having to go out to dinner with Hotch, the one person that Jake hates with everything in him. The one person Jake is obsessed that Reid is having an affair with. Reid pulled his cell phone out and dialed Jake's number after three rings Jake picked up.

"Hey babe."

"Hi Jake. Um I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with myself and a teammate tonight."

"Tonight eh? Who's the teammate?"

"Ya tonight just us and Hotch my boss." Reid said with a smile even though he was dreading every second of this.

"Why would I ever go to a dinner with him there?" Jake said with anger.

"Well he's my boss and would like to meet you."

"If I entertain this you will owe me big time for this." Jake said in a threatening voice.

"I know"

"I'll pick you up after work then."

"Alright I'll see you when I'm off." Reid said with a smile.

Jake didn't say goodbye he just hung up his cell phone. He couldn't believe that Reid wanted him to meet Hotch, the one man that Jake knew Reid was sleeping with. He could have easily said no, but that wouldn't be any fun. Tonight he was going to make sure he kept a good eye on Reid and then when they got back from dinner punish him for his cheating ways. Reid hung his cell phone up and turned his attention back to Hotch. He couldn't let him know that he was worried about this dinner or what would happen afterwards. He knew what Jake meant by paying for this later and that wasn't something he was looking forward to.

"He's going to pick me up after work and we can go to dinner the three of us." Reid said with a smile.

"Good it'll be nice to meet him."

"Meet or profile?"

"Profile to be honest. I'm not going to pretend like I don't know something is going on. I'm not going to keep turning a blind eye and watch as you get hurt. You're lucky Morgan doesn't know about this or he would be over at his place killing him. Then calling Rossi to help him burry the body." Hotch said with complete seriousness in his voice.

"He doesn't hit me."

"Then you shouldn't have anything to worry about."

"I have cases I need to get through before the end of the day so if we're good I should get to work."

"I'll see you after work and we can wait for Jake to show up then we can go to dinner."

"Alright"

Reid left Hotch's office to go back to doing his work. When he went back to his desk everyone was already back to focusing on their case files that they had left on their desk. Reid was thankful that no one else talked about his face or that no one else noticed that something was bothering him. He was really scared about Jake meeting Hotch. Hotch would profile Jake within minutes of meeting him and if he profiled him correctly, which he always does, than there would be more conversations to come. Reid just focused on his work for the remainder of the day even opting out of going for lunch. By the time five o'clock rolled around his stomach was tied up in knots. Hotch came out of his office and headed towards Reid's desk as the others started to pack up their things to head on home. Hotch made sure he said goodbye to everyone while he waited for Reid to get his things together. Reid slowly got his things together not feeling ready to get going to this dinner. He knew that Jake would most likely make them wait. He liked to play those games. Sometimes he would tell Reid he was going to pick him up after work and not show up for another hour or more if it was a day with bad weather. Reid was hoping that he wouldn't make him wait that long.

"Ready?" Hotch asked finally.

"Yes."

Reid said as he got up and put his messenger bag around himself like he always does. They made their way to the elevator and went down into the parking garage where Jake always meets Reid. Just like Reid thought Jake wasn't there yet and all Reid could do was hope like hell that he would be there soon.

"He's not here yet. Why don't you go ahead and we can meet you there?" Reid suggested.

"Why I got all night Jack is with Haley. I have no problem waiting. Besides this way I get to make sure you both show up at the restaurant."

"I wouldn't leave you sitting at some restaurant Hotch."

"Aaron, we are not working right now Spencer. I know you wouldn't leave me sitting in a restaurant, but there is no point in me going there and just waiting when I can wait here and keep you company."

Reid just gave a nod to that. This whole situation was awkward as hell and he really didn't know what to do besides hoping that Jake would be there soon. Thankfully his prayers were answered ten minutes later Jake pulled into the parking garage. Now Reid could feel his stomach in his throat there was no telling what personality Jake would have tonight. He was either going to be fake or he was going to show Hotch that he didn't like him. Jake didn't even get out of the car he just rolled the driver side window down half way.

"You all set?"

He asked directing his question to Reid.

"Ya."

Reid said as he made his way towards Jake's car.

"How does Italiano Bistro sound?" Hotch asked to either one of them though he knew Jake would be the one to answer.

"Ya I know the place."

Once Reid was in the car Jake took off without even saying hello or goodbye to Hotch. Hotch expected this, but he was hoping he would have been wrong about the relationship. He made his way over to his car and got in then headed for the restaurant. Reid's hands were shaking slightly. He knew that tonight was going to be horrific to say the least. It didn't even take two minutes from leaving the parking garage before Jake started.

"Why the fuck would you think I would even want to go to dinner with him." Jake's voice was low and dangerous. Reid knew he couldn't afford to lie to him right now.

"He saw the bruising, my whole team did. I said I got it from some drunk man on the subway. Hotch didn't believe me. He pulled me into his office and asked if you did it. I told him no and he wanted to meet you to see for himself. It would have looked bad if you said no."

"You're such a fucking idiot you can't even lie properly. It's amazing how you even have a fucking job with how stupid and worthless you are. Now because of that, I have to sit there and make nice with the man that you would love to be getting fucked by."

"I don't think of him that way he's my boss." Reid said timidly, but did his best to sound strong.

"You think I don't know how you love to spread your legs for him and probably the rest of your team. Every time you go away on a case I know what you're doing. I know you're letting them fuck you each night and beg for more just like the whore you are." Jake said with disgust and hatred to his voice.

"I don't sleep with any of them I have never cheated on you. They are just my teammates I'm not a whore." Reid didn't raise his voice he kept it to a whisper. Jake was furious enough he didn't need to add any more fuel to the fire. He was sure Hotch would be doing that enough himself.

"Oh you are a whore and tonight after all of this is over you will be punished like the no good, nasty, worthless whore you are. You better pray that he doesn't say something to piss me off even more, because it will be you that gets taught the lesson. Now just because we are out with your boss doesn't mean you can break the rules. I don't want to hear your voice unless someone asks you a question do you understand me."

"Yes"

The rest of the drive was done in silence. Reid knew better then to try and start a conversation. It was always like that when they were together he was to remain quiet until Jake spoke to him and only when a question was asked. Otherwise he was to sit there and listen to him. Jake never asked him about his day or any cases that he was on. The only time he mentioned his work was when he was going on a tangent about how he worked insane hours and having to travel all the time. He never brought up his job in a positive way at all. Especially when it concerned his teammates especially Hotch, Morgan or Rossi. Jake was convinced that he was sleeping with all three of them sometimes he convinced himself that they would have orgies when off on a case.

No matter how many times he told Jake that he wasn't it always resulted in a beating or punishment, as Jake liked to call it. Never had he ever apologized for anything he did to him. He always just told him how he deserved it and say all these horrible things to him. After a while Reid started to believe it, hence why he was so different now at work. Jake constantly told him how stupid he was and worthless. He constantly told him how they only keep him around so the FBI can use him as a recruitment technique. Jake would even make him call himself stupid and worthless. On the occasion where Jake was drunk he would make Reid punish himself. There had been a few times where Reid didn't eat for a week straight, because he forgot to get groceries so Jake made not eating his punishment for doing so. Finally after a week he was allowed to eat, but only because he agreed to having a threesome with Jake and his one friend. Reid had never felt so dirty before in his life than he did when that happened. Jake and his friend made sure they made him feel like some street hooker that was selling his body for food.

Reid knew that he should listen to Hotch and just admit what was really going on, but he couldn't. Jake loved him and even though his mind was screaming at him that he didn't; his heart was singing a different tune. This was love, this is how love feels, he had seen it plenty of time with his parents, this was normal. Besides even if he wanted to leave it wouldn't be possible. Jake didn't work he relied on Reid to make the money to support the household and his drinking. Not to mention the hospital bills for himself and his mother. Jake was living in his apartment he couldn't just leave and kicking him out would be impossible Jake was twice his size. It would be like trying to kick Morgan out of his house by force. It doesn't matter how much physics Reid knew, there was no way you could move someone twice your size if they didn't want to move. Reid was out of options he had to stay and just hope things would get better. All he had to do was figure out how to be a good boyfriend then he wouldn't be punished all the time for making mistakes. They pulled up to the restaurant and before Reid could get out Jake spoke.

"Make sure he doesn't suspect anything or tonight will be even worse." Jake said in a deadly tone.

"Yes sir"

Jake opened his door followed by Reid. Reid could see that Hotch was pulling in and parking so they made their way over to him. That was when Jake put on the charm he stuck his hand out once Hotch was out of his car.

"Hey we haven't met I'm Jake, Spencer's boyfriend."

Hotch was polite and took Jake's hand giving it a good hard grip as he spoke.

"Aaron Hotchner it's finally nice to meet you."

"Likewise let's go in shall we."

Reid just smiled and followed Jake and Hotch into the restaurant and waited to be seated. Once seated they ordered their drinks, Jake had a whiskey and coke like he always does. Once the drinks were on the table and the food ordered that's when the true conversation started.

"So Spencer hasn't told me much about yourself. What do you do for a living?" Hotch asked trying his best to be nice.

"I'm a freelance photographer."

What Jake said was true he was a photographer the problem was he hasn't worked in almost nine months. He just stays at home all day getting drunk while Reid has to pay for everything.

"Do you enjoy it?"

"I do. I know it's nothing fancy like being in the FBI, but I get to be home every night with the man I love and during the day I can do what I love. I can't tell you how many times I wish Spencer would get a different job so he could do the same."

"I love my job." Reid very carefully said.

"I'm sure you do, but you'll never know it's the best one out there until you have tried a couple others."

"I believe once you find something you love doing anything else just doesn't compare." Hotch answered.

"Yes well there are much safer jobs out there better suited for someone like Spencer. He's not exactly the fighting kind of person."

"He doesn't have to fight with his fists. Spencer fights with his mind and he is the only person on this team that can actually talk down an UnSub without having to fire his weapon. His mind is what makes him extraordinary."

"Can we not talk about me while I am sitting here please?" Reid said clearly feeling uncomfortable and awkward.

"Sorry" Hotch said immediately.

"Do you have a family Aaron?" Jake asked changing the topic.

"I have a son."

"Where is his mother?"

"We're divorced."

"That must have been hard on him." Jake said trying his best to sound sympathetic.

"It was at first but he understands now. Do you have children?"

"No I don't like children."

"Children are not for everyone." Reid added in quickly.

"No they are not. There are a lot of people out there that want children and can't have them and a lot of people out there that have them and shouldn't." Hotch said calmly.

"Well said." Reid said.

They kept the small talk going until their meals came then it was only small conversation as they ate. Reid was thankful that Jake wasn't being a complete ass in front of Hotch. Reid knew he had to make this look like a loving relationship and it was easier to do with Jake behaving. Though, Reid knew that Hotch was profiling Jake the moment he pulled up in the parking garage at the BAU. Hotch was one of the best profilers there was no way he wouldn't be able to tell that Jake was just faking it. Hotch would see right through him in a second. Once dinner was done they sat there just talking about nothing that was when Reid excused himself so he could go to the washroom. Once Reid was out of hearing range Jake didn't miss a beat.

"He's a great guy eh?" Jake asked in a tone that Hotch knew he was going somewhere with this that Hotch wasn't going to like.

"Spencer, he is one of a kind."

"Ya, is that why you are sleeping with him?"

Hotch was blown away at what Jake was accusing him of. He knew Jake was going somewhere with his conversation, but he didn't expect that at all.

"Excuse me?" Hotch asked not being able to keep the shock completely from his voice.

"You think I don't know how you are sleeping with my boyfriend? I know that when you all go away for a case he's sleeping with all of you on the team, all you men at least. But you are different you care about him I can tell and I know he cares about you. Every single time I have to ask about his work when he comes back exhausted he mentions you. I'm sick of hearing about you. So I am going to make this very clear stop fucking him or I will fuck with your career." Jake said in a threatening tone.

"Spencer isn't cheating on you with anyone, especially with someone on this team. I am not sleeping with him. Now if I were you I would think twice before threatening a Federal Agent. Just like it would be wise for you to stop abusing him."

"I've never laid a hand on him."

"I'm not an idiot, I am far from it. I've seen the bruises, the way he acts now around the team, he's different. That's because of you and your abuse. I will make sure that he is far away from you if it is the last thing I do." Hotch said with complete authority in his voice.

"You have no proof and I know for a fact that he would never say I hurt him. I love him. I treat him like he deserves to be treated."

Jake looked back up to see Reid approaching them. So he put on a fake smile and spoke to Reid.

"Hey babe you ready to head on home?"

"Ya it's been a long day."

"Spencer…" Hotch was cut off before he could continue

"That's, because you are always working you need to take some time off. Now let's pay the bill and get on home. It was a pleasure to meet you Aaron I hope we can do this again sometime. "

"I'll see you tomorrow Hotch."

Before anymore could be said Jake made sure Reid got up and went to pay the bill before Hotch could stop him. As Hotch was getting his jacket on and getting ready to pay his own bill Jake had gotten Reid outside and into his car. By the time Hotch was all paid up they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warnings: Swearing, violence and mentions of domestic abuse.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 2

Reid walked into the apartment he shared with Jake. Jake closed and locked the door behind him, at that sound Reid knew he would be in trouble. The dinner hadn't gone as horrible as he thought it would go, but the second he went to the washroom he knew that Jake would say something. When he got back from the washroom and Jake wanted to leave right away he knew that him and Hotch had gotten into it and Reid knew that he would be the one to pay for it. All he could do was hope that it wouldn't be too bad, he was already still hurt from last night when he had gotten home late and Jake was drunk.

Reid turned around so he could look at Jake he was about to say something when his face erupted with pain. Jake had punched him on his left side, the side that was already bruised from last night. The force was strong enough to knock Reid into the wall just off from the door.

"So that is what he looks like eh. That's what got you all acting like a whore." Jake is with disgust and hatred.

"I'm not sleeping with anyone but you. I've told you that and I'm sure he would have told you the same if you asked him." Reid pleaded.

Reid was trying to calm him down but he knew it wouldn't work. It never worked once Jake had made up his mind that he was cheating there was no changing it.

"Oh he denied it, but I didn't expect him to admit it. I told you tonight would cost you, but I'm feeling in a good mood right now so I'm going to let you choose your punishment. Now say thank you." Jake said in a condescending tone.

"Thank you." Reid said weakly with his head down submissively.

"You can either, take a beating and then clean this entire apartment with a tooth brush. Or we are going to go over to my friend's place and the three of us are going to fuck all night long take your pick."

Reid couldn't believe this; having to actually pick a way for his own boyfriend to punish him. He actually had to pick between getting beaten more than he already was or having sex with some stranger and Jake all night. Reid had been forced into doing that more than once and he couldn't do that again so he really didn't have a choice. He was hoping that Jake would go to bed after the beating or out for a drink. If he did then Reid knew he could leave and go to Hotch's place. He couldn't do this anymore he didn't want to feel like this.

"The first one." Reid said softly.

"Aww that's a shame I was really looking forward to the second one. Oh well."

Jake smiled as he punched Reid in the face right on his nose. Blood immediately started to pour out of it, Reid thought for sure it was broken. That was just the start though Jake kept punching him across his face and head. When he was satisfied with that he went to town on Reid's torso hitting him in the stomach and ribs on both sides. Reid had fallen to the floor after a few blows to his stomach. The pain was intense especially, because he was already hurt from last night. Jake didn't let up though he continued to punch Reid across the face and kick him in the stomach, ribs, and back with as much force as he could. Reid knew that he would have a few broken ribs by the end of this. He also knew there was no way he would be able to go to work tomorrow no matter how much he tried.

Finally after what felt like hours, but was really not even fifteen minutes, Jake was done with his assault. Reid couldn't move even if he wanted to in that moment. His whole body screamed in pain. He could feel the blood running down his face from the blows. He could see black spots dancing in front of his eyes but he fought them back. He couldn't pass out right now he had to hang on and hope he could get away from Jake. Jake stepped back to look at his painting before he spoke.

"You look so beautiful like this. I'm going to go out and see that friend of mine. While I am gone you will clean this place from top to bottom. If I were you I would hope I am in a better mood by the time I come back, because if not that second option will need to be done. Now get to work whore."

With that Jake walked out of the apartment and left Reid lying there on the floor. Reid knew he had to get up off the floor and get out of here as fast as he could. He didn't want to risk Jake coming back early possibly changing his mind on going out. Slowly Reid pushed himself up off of the floor into a sitting position. His ribs were killing him he sat there for a few moments trying to get his breath. If he could just breathe then he could breathe through the pain long enough for it to be bearable to stand up. After a few good deep breaths Reid went to stand up on his feet. He swayed a little but he was able to finally stand straight. Now that he was standing he didn't waste any time he grabbed his keys and took off for his car that was thankfully out front. He got in and took off for Hotch's apartment. He knew it wasn't the safest thing to be doing driving like this, but he couldn't be here when Jake got back. Reid didn't know how long he would be gone for and he didn't want to risk calling Hotch and waiting for him to come by and pick him up. He needed to get out of here and he needed to do it quick. He couldn't do this anymore. He had to get away from Jake and out of this relationship before it killed him and he became another statistic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hotch was pacing around his living room. He didn't like how dinner went especially when Reid went to the washroom afterwards. Looking back Hotch could tell that Reid didn't eat very much in fact he didn't eat much at all recently. You could tell he was getting thinner which Hotch could assume was from stress and being in that relationship with Jake wasn't helping any. Reid had always been on the thin side it was just how his body worked and his mind on more than one occasion had forgotten to eat. Hotch remembered there were a few times on cases where Hotch or Morgan would actually have to tell him to stop what he was doing and go eat something. Jake didn't appear to be the type of a man that would take care of Reid. It wasn't that Reid couldn't take care of himself he could, he has been doing it since he was ten plus taking care of his mother. Reid knew how to be an adult before anyone on the team did even himself, and he was twenty-five.

What bothered Hotch the most was how Jake spoke about Reid sleeping with himself, Rossi and Morgan while on cases. Hotch knew that Reid would never have said they did so where Jake came up with that idea was insane. Hotch didn't care if Reid was gay and he wouldn't care if he was sleeping with someone on the team. If he was honest with himself he would prefer it would be him that Reid was sleeping with. From the moment Reid got on the team Hotch felt something for him and over the years as he watched Reid grow and come alive more his interest had only grown with him. When he got divorced that's when the feelings really started to take off, mostly because now they could. He wasn't with Haley so to have feelings for another person wasn't cheating. Hotch never said anything or acted on his feelings that would have been wrong even if it turned out that Reid felt the same. He was his boss and he knew that Strauss would have a field day with it. Still that didn't stop the lingering looks he gave Reid or him trying to come up with an excuse to just talk to Reid. The problem was it was really easy to try and think of something to ask Reid. He knew practically everything all you had to do was pick a topic and he could talk for hours about it. That was part of the reason why Hotch loved him so much. Reid was unique there wasn't anyone else like him and there never would be and Hotch couldn't lose him.

These thoughts in his head made it impossible for Hotch to relax, hence why he spent the last hour or so pacing around his living room slowly removing his clothes. He was now wearing his button down shirt, but with no tie and his sleeves rolled up and his pants. His mind couldn't stop going back to the bruising on the side of Reid's face today. It looked deep and painful. Hotch could tell that he had been hit multiple times for it to be that horrific. Hotch had never met Jake before tonight and based on his size Hotch was surprised there wasn't more bruising on Reid. The man was easily twice Reid's size so for him to be getting punched it would be very painful. The knock on the door made Hotch stop pacing. Foolishly he let his hopes up that it would be Reid on the other side of the door, but he knew better. Hotch knew he couldn't hope that Reid had come to his senses and left Jake. Hotch knew that with abuse victims it wasn't that cut and dry. Ninety percent of abuse victims believe it was their fault and that the abuser loves them, making that much harder for them to leave. Hotch took a deep breath and headed across his living room to answer his front door.

What was standing on the other side, he couldn't believe. There standing on the other side of his door was a bruised and bloody Reid. Hotch could feel his heart breaking at the sight before him. It reminded him so much of when he was taken by Tobias Hankel two years ago. He was so young then and looking at him now he didn't look much older.

"Oh Spencer." Hotch's voice was soft and gentle much like the one he used with his son.

Reid looked at Hotch before he spoke.

"He abuses me." Reid whispered in a broken voice.

Hotch gave him a small smile as he put his hand on the side of Reid's face that wasn't too badly bruised. He gently rubbed his thumb against his cheek.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up."

Hotch put his hand back down and helped Reid inside his apartment. Reid was in a lot of pain especially his ribs. He just wanted to curl up in a ball and sleep for weeks. Hotch lead Reid into his bathroom and had him sit down on the close lid of the toilet seat. Hotch grabbed a cloth from the cabinet and ran it under warm water before ringing it out. He gently began to wash off the blood that was covering Reid's face. Reid tried to best to hide the whimpers and winces he didn't want Hotch to know just how horrible he felt. He couldn't help it when Hotch hit his nose though. Hotch put the cloth down once the blood was off and looked at Reid's nose.

"It's not broken." Reid whispered Hotch's silent question.

"Are you sure?"

"Ya I've had it broken many times in the past."

"By him?"

"No growing up."

"You have some cuts on your face." Hotch said as he continued to look at Reid's injured face.

"Probably from his ring."

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Reid looked down he knew he should tell Hotch about his ribs but he didn't want him to worry. Reid knew how to handle pain he had been doing it since he was little. He had always done it on his own and he continued to do so. Even after Tobias he took care of himself when he quit the Dilaudid he did it on his own. He could do this on his own as well. Hotch bent down so he could look Reid in the eyes as he spoke.

"Spencer I know you are used to doing everything alone, but you are not alone anymore. You have the team you have me, we're a family we help each other. If you're hurt somewhere you need to tell me not only as a friend, but as your boss I need to know."

"I'm fine my ribs are just a little sore. I'm fine really it's nothing."

"I can tell by your breathing that it's more than nothing. Let me see."

"I'm fine really."

"Spencer do not do this. Don't shut yourself out from everyone. I'm right here for you show me please."

Hotch kept his voice calm and even. He didn't want to sound like he was demanding something, but he also didn't want to speak to Reid like he spoke to Jack. Reid wasn't a kid he was just scared and in pain. Which considering he had been abused for the past year was understandable. Slowly Reid let out a shaky breath as he went to move his shirt up so Hotch could see the damage. Hotch closed he eyes for a mere moment when he saw all the bruising and the new ones coming through on Reid's skin. He needed that moment so he could collect himself and not go over to Reid's place and kill Jake. When he opened his eyes he then began to examine the wounds on Reid's torso. He immediately went to his ribs which you could tell were bruised and most likely fractured.

"You should go to the hospital and get some x-rays."

"Nothing is broken."

"You could still have internal bleeding."

"I would know if I had it. My brain doesn't hurt just my face. I have no headaches, dizziness, or nauseated. My stomach doesn't hurt only my ribs and my breathing is sore, but that's from my ribs. If I was bleeding internally there would be extensive bruising on my stomach which there isn't. They'll ask what happened, I'll lie and say I got mugged, they'll run test that will come back fine, try to force drugs into me, I'll refuse them and then they will send me home telling me to take it easy for a few days. Don't really see a point in going."

"Why would you lie about what happened?"

Reid put his shirt back down mentally yelling at himself for little it slip at the same time.

"Because it's not their business."

"And"

"And they would call the cops who would have no choice but to charge Jake."

"And you think I won't go over there and charge him?"

"You said earlier today you wouldn't be my boss."

"I'm not right now. Right now I'm your very concerned friend who might call another concerned friend to have him arrest said asshole."

"Please just drop this."

"Drop this? Drop the fact that you show up at work multiple times injured. Drop the fact that you look like you've lost thirty pounds in the last year. Drop the fact that you show up at my doorstep at eight o'clock at night bruised with blood all over your face. What part of that am I supposed to drop?" Hotch said trying to keep his anger in check.

"I'm sorry." Reid said submissively.

"For what?" Hotch asked gently.

"I shouldn't have come here I shouldn't have gotten you involved. I'm gonna go."

"Oh no you are not leaving. You have nothing to be sorry for at all. Jake is the one that did this to you. Jake is the one that has played around with your head to the point where you think you are in the wrong. You didn't force me into this I offered to help you. I offered to help you, because I care about you and I can't just sit back and watch Jake kill everything about you. The others have noticed something has been wrong with you for almost a year now. They just don't know what it is, because they have no idea you have a boyfriend. If they did they would have been riding your ass all year about how he's changed you."

Reid just looked down it was hard to hear what Hotch was saying, because part of his brain knew it was true. None of this was his fault, but there was this voice in the back of his mind telling him that it was his fault. He had feelings for Hotch and he must have let them show at some point for Jake to think he was cheating on him. This was his fault on some level.

"Spencer why don't we go and sit in the living room and talk. We can figure this out."

Reid just gave a nod to that. Hotch helped Reid get up, he could tell that he was in an incredible amount of pain and Hotch couldn't blame him. Slowly they walked back over to Hotch's couch where Hotch gently helped Reid to sit down. Hotch then sat down beside him. Hotch could see pain written all over Reid's face and in his eyes. He knew that Reid probably wouldn't go for it, but he had to ask anyways.

"Spencer do you want something for the pain? I have over the counter every day run of the mill pain medication, but I also have something stronger to help the pain."

"No I'll be fine."

"You're in a lot of pain you can't deny that."

"I know, and I know the likelihood of me relapsing off pain medication it's not that strong. I'm just not comfortable with it yet. There's always this little voice in the back of my head telling me how it would be so easy to just slip from one single pill. I don't want to risk it. I'm not ready for that yet."

"That's perfectly fine. It's your decision on if and when you decide to take pain medication again. We need to talk about what happened tonight."

"I know I just… I don't know where to start."

"How about I ask you questions and you can answer them and when you start to get going you can just keep going."

"Okay."

Reid sat back trying to ease some of the pain in his ribs. He placed the side of his face against the back of the couch and turned to face Hotch. Hotch was sitting there with his body turned so he was sitting sideways on the couch. He could look at Reid better like this and it felt more personal rather than professional.

"When in your relationship did the abuse start?"

"It was small things at first, never hitting. It was two months, three weeks and four days into the relationship when he started to yell at me or call me names. Each time though he would apologize and I would let it go. It made sense he had been out of work and was stressed out about losing his apartment, bills etc. People get stressed and they react differently than they normally would. It should have been a warning sign, but my mind never registered as such. It was just normal human behaviour."

"When was the first time he hit you?"

"Six months, two weeks and one day was the first time he hit me. He had been drinking fairly heavily that day. He still was out of work and he at that point was living with me. A month and a half into our relationship he lost his apartment due to unpaid rent. He asked if he could stay for a few days just until he worked out a new place. I told him he could stay for a little while until he found a new place, but he never did. He never went back to work and I tried to bring it up, but I'm not good with confrontations outside of work. The conversation never got very far. We had just gotten back from that case in Omaha, Oklahoma. You had dropped me off, because it was too late for the subway. He saw someone dropping me off and when I got inside he questioned me about it. That wasn't the first time he had asked about the team so he already knew about you and the others. I told him it was you I really didn't think anything of it, but he did. He accused me of cheating on him, said that I wasn't even on a case just spent a couple of days with you. I of course denied it and that made it worse. He hit me a few times and the next morning he apologized for it. It got worse as time went on and he stopped apologizing, even going as far as having me apologize for doing something wrong. Punishments is what he called it and he kept coming up with new ones. There would be times when he would make me choose between one or the other like tonight."

"What happened tonight?"

Hotch's voice was soft and gentle. On the outside his face was full of concern and understanding, but on the inside was a completely different story. On the inside it was full of homicidal rage for Jake and what he had done to Reid. He wanted to go over there and give him a choice of a punishment just to see how he liked it. He couldn't do that right now, no right now he needed to be here with Reid and help him through this. Tomorrow on the other hand was a different story. Tomorrow he would be back at work being Agent Hotchner, while Reid will be here curled up in bed healing.

"He kept accusing me of being a whore saying how we were sleeping together. He was always like that with Morgan and Rossi but when it was you there was something different in him. He had convinced himself completely that we were in love and sleeping together behind his back. It didn't matter how many times I told him you weren't gay he didn't care. He said tonight he could tell that I had been lying. He said he could see it in the way you talked about me and how you looked at me. So he gave me a choice the first option was a beating and having to clean the entire apartment with a tooth brush. The second was going over to his friends place and being there all night."

"You choose the first one."

"Ya. I knew that after he was done he would leave me alone and go out expecting that I would be cleaning. I knew that if I choose option one then when he left I could leave."

"Why not choose option two though? You wouldn't have gotten beaten if you had."

"If I had left with him to go to his friends place it would have been worse."

"How so?"

Reid looked down and Hotch knew that it wasn't what he was expecting Reid to answer. Hotch now knew that the level of abuse had escalated over the course of their relationship to the highest level. He couldn't assume though, he needed Reid to say it so his mind would stop creating the worst case scenario.

"This stays between us?"

"Of course."

"No judgement?"

"Never Spencer."

"Sometimes he would punish me by forcing me into having a threesome. Sometimes I would have a choice between that or something else. There was only one time I choose that over the other option. I had been working late and I forgot to get groceries, because of that he wouldn't let me eat. It had been three weeks and it was either a threesome or I couldn't eat yet. So I picked the threesome so I could eat. That was ironic, because afterwards I felt so horrible with myself that the sight or the thought of food made my stomach turn. I didn't eat for two days afterwards."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I love him. We hear it all the time from victims of domestic abuse and every time we tell them the same thing. That he doesn't love you that it isn't what love is supposed to feel like and yet I can't help but say the same thing. I love him and he loves me."

"This isn't what love feels like."

"Love has only ever felt like this. This is the only type of love that I have known."

"What about past relationships?"

"Didn't really have many. The ones that I did he always cheated on me or said horrible things to me."

"Growing up with your parents; your mother?"

"My father was abusive towards her and I. He used to tell me how he loved me one day and then the next he was saying I ruined his life and hitting me. As for my mother I love her and I know it's not her fault she was ill, but that didn't make what she would say to me any less painful. There were times when she was having an episode that she would say horrible things to me, she would hit me and lock me into a closet or outside for hours. This type of love is truly the only love I've ever known."

Hotch couldn't help it any longer he reached out and pulled Reid into a hug. Being careful of his ribs Reid allowed the hug and hugged back. It felt nice to be hugged he couldn't remember the last time that Jake had hugged him or even held him. He was so tired he could have fallen asleep right there if it wasn't for Hotch's voice by his ear.

"What about me?" It was barely a whisper but Reid heard it.

"What about you?" Reid asked slightly confused.

Hotch pulled back slightly just enough so that they were now face to face.

"You said this was the only type of love that you know, but what about me and the love I feel for you."

"Love of friendship is different than other love."

Reid was hoping that was what Hotch had meant. Don't get him wrong he would die this instant if Hotch meant love in a romantic sense, but he wasn't about to get his hopes up only to be disappointed. Hotch brought his hand to the side of Reid's face that was less injured. He gently rubbed his thumb along his cheek as he spoke.

"I don't mean that kind of love." Hotch said softly.

"What kind do you mean?" Reid whispered back.

"I mean I'm in love with you Spencer."

Reid wanted so badly to pull away from Hotch's touch and force his mind to be rational. The problem was Reid felt like he was dreaming. To hear those words that he longed to hear for so long was almost enough to bring him to tears. Reid kept his voice to a whisper just like Hotch had done so.

"You're not gay."

"I've never been with men only women. From the moment I saw you though something happened to me. I couldn't stop looking at you and at first I thought it was curiosity at a new member, but as time went on I couldn't stop thinking about you. Even when I was with Haley I was thinking about you. When we got divorced it went to a whole new level where I would dream and fantasies about you. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know you were gay and when I found out you were with Jake. I've wanted to tell you that I love you for over a year now."

"The director won't like this if he finds out, Strauss won't like this you know that. You're my boss we can't do this no matter how much I want to."

"You want to?"

"I've been in love with you for a long time."

Reid wasn't able to get anymore out before he felt another set of lips on his. Hotch couldn't believe he had just heard Reid, the man that he loved, telling him that he loved him too. He had waited and waited to be able to taste and feel Reid's lips and he wasn't about to waste another second more. It took Reid a few seconds to get over the shock before he kissed back, but when he did Hotch could feel the desperation and wanting in the kiss. Hotch licked at Reid's lips seeking permission to enter which Reid was more than willing to give. Hotch took control of the kiss and Reid was completely fine by it. He loved the feel of Hotch's tongue against his. He couldn't remember when a kiss had felt this good, this arousing. When Hotch finally pulled away he couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have done that with everything that just happened." Hotch said once he got his head back.

"It's okay I would be lying if I said I didn't want it or didn't enjoy it. I'm surprised though that you feel this way."

"To be honest so was I, but once I accepted it, this love grew so fast that I feel like I'm drowning. I never felt that way with Haley it's almost like you're my soul mate and my soul doesn't want to be ignored any longer."

"But Jake, I'm still with him."

That statement made Hotch pull back from their closeness to really get a good look at Reid. He couldn't tell if he was seriously considering going back to him or not.

"Do not tell me you still want to be with him."

"No I don't mean it like that. I don't want to be with him, but I haven't told him that yet and for some reason this feels like cheating. I know that doesn't make any sense." Reid quickly said.

"It doesn't have to make any sense to other people it only has to make sense to yourself. I can understand wanting to break up face to face with him, but you have to also see the danger in that."

"I know Jake would never allow that to happen."

"Do you want to be with him?"

"No"

"Then you are not with him. It's that simple in this situation."

"Looking back I just can't believe it turned out this way. He was so different I never expected things to go the way that they have."

"You know just as well as I do how abusers go about getting their victims Spencer. I also want to make it very clear I am not sitting here demanding a relationship. I understand that after what happened it will take you some time to get past everything and start to trust on a more intimate level again. I'm not asking for a relationship, all I am asking is for whatever you are willing to give."

"I do want to be with you, but I don't want what happened with Jake to interfere with that. I just need time to get past everything, but I wouldn't be saying no to taking things slow and see how they go."

"I can go as slow as you need me to. You do need to remember I have never done this with a man before so patients and understanding would be appreciated."

"Of course. I guess I should get going you need to sleep for work tomorrow."

"Where exactly are you going?"

"Probably a hotel for the night. Tomorrow I'll figure out what to do about Jake."

"You can't honestly think for a second that I would let you leave tonight. Spencer you're staying here with me where I can keep an eye on you. As for Jake tomorrow we can both work that out. I'll be at work and you will be here in bed healing all day."

"I'm not going to argue the no work tomorrow point, because I agree. However, it's alright I don't mind staying in a hotel you don't have to worry about me."

"I won't worry about you with you safe here in my home. Do not make me order you."

"Fine I'm in too much pain to argue with you right now."

"Well I'm not sure that is a good thing, but I'll take it."

"What am I going to do about Jake?" Reid asked clearly conflicted.

"I think for tonight we don't need to figure that out. Tomorrow we can try and come to a solution. For now I think it would be a good idea for us to get into bed."

"Sounds good."

Hotch helped Reid get up and walk down to his bedroom. Hotch asked if Reid wanted something to change into but he denied it. After Hotch got Reid to sit on the bed he went to grab his clothes to change into something more comfortable to sleep in. When he came back Reid was in bed lying down. Hotch climbed into bed and curled under the covers. He didn't waste a second before he pulled Reid into his arms careful of Reid's injuries. Reid couldn't remember the last time he was held like this. Usually Jake would just want to have sex and then that was it. There was no cuddling or any sort of intimate touching. Reid had forgotten how much he missed it; there was nothing that Reid wanted more than to stay like this forever. His body was sore but in that moment he didn't care he just closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of Hotch's arms around him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reid woke up the next morning to find himself alone in bed; and judging by the lack of heat on Hotch's side he had been alone for a while. Reid slowly rolled over and almost yelled from the sudden pain that filled his body. The pain was always worst in the mornings and today was no different. He was now laying on his opposite side and he saw there was a letter sitting there. Reid carefully reached out to grab the letter and read it at his speed. The letter was of course from Hotch stating that he had gone to work and didn't expect to see him there. That if he wanted any pain medication it was in the bathroom, though Hotch left out the fact that he had taken his narcotics with him to work just in case. Hotch was very clear that he didn't want Reid to do much but rest all day and if his pain was too much to call him right away. Hotch was still worried about any form of internal bleeding, but Reid was insistent that he was fine. Once Reid was done reading the letter he very carefully got up so he could go to the washroom. Once he was done he returned to the bed and curled back up to try and sleep the pain away.

Hotch had gotten to the office before anyone else as he usually does. He couldn't believe how great he slept last night with Reid curled up in his arms. He hadn't felt this way with Haley and he married her. He didn't know what it was about Reid but he had this hold on him and he couldn't ignore it any longer. He was thrilled that Reid felt the same and was willing to take things slow. Hotch was more than okay with taking things slow he had never been with a man before so he himself was a little worried and nervous about how to proceed with things. Hotch pushed all of that aside and focused on his work until he saw Morgan come in. When he saw him sitting down at his desk with his cup of coffee is when Hotch decided to call him up into his office. A few moments later Morgan was sitting in front of Hotch in one of the two chairs across from his desk.

"There is something we need to discuss."

"Alright what's going on?"

"What I am about to tell you is between two friends about another friend. I am not your boss and we are not discussing a teammate."

"This is about Reid isn't it?" Morgan simply stated.

"It is. Something has happened and he could really use his best friend right now."

"What's going on?" Morgan asked with concern.

"Reid didn't want anyone to know, but he has a boyfriend named Jake Henderson."

"He has a boyfriend? Reid's gay?" Morgan asked genuinely surprised.

Morgan couldn't believe that his best friend was gay and he didn't even tell him. He didn't even know that Reid was in a relationship with someone. Morgan couldn't believe that his best friend didn't feel comfortable enough to tell him that he was gay.

"He is and has been seeing Jake for just about a year now. He didn't want the team to know, because he was worried we would see him differently. I only found out when I overheard him speaking on the phone with him. I told him that we wouldn't care if he was gay that it wouldn't change how we thought of him. He felt like it was just one more thing that made him different."

"That's insane why would him being gay make him stand out any more than his intelligence. None of us would care if he was gay it's just one more piece of the puzzle to who he is."

"I've told him that many times before, but I think it was more the fact that if he told everyone he had a boyfriend they would want to meet him. That was the root of all the issues. I'm sure you have noticed him acting differently, being more withdrawn and distant from us especially Rossi, you and I over the last six or seven months."

"Ya of course we didn't hang out as much as we used to. I just figured something was going on with his mom or he was going through some things so I gave him some space. I had no idea it was connected to something like this."

"What I am about to tell you stays between us no one else can know unless Reid says otherwise."

"You have my word."

"Jake has been abusing Reid for close to nine months now. That bruise that he had yesterday came from him."

"What?"

Morgan could feel the age building up in his body. He knew that something was going on with Reid yesterday. There was no way that Reid would let someone random drunk person hit him for no reason and get away with it. Morgan wanted to go and find this son of a bitch and beat the hell out of him.

"When I called Reid into my office I questioned him about it and he denied it. I got him to invite Jake out for dinner last night until then I had never met him. It was obvious he didn't want to, but he knew I wasn't going to let this go so he called him and he was to meet us at the end of the day. He was late and when he did show up he didn't even acknowledge that I was there. Throughout dinner he spoke about how he didn't like Reid working for the BAU. It didn't get interesting until Reid left to go to the washroom he accused not only myself but Rossi and you of sleeping with Reid while on cases. I of course denied it just like Reid would have already. It was obvious that he was controlling and abusive, but before I could really get into it he got Reid and they left."

"Where is Reid now?"

"He's safe. He showed up at my place last night just around eight. Jake had beaten him worse. There was blood all over his face and he has some serious bruising as well as a couple of broken ribs. He told me about how it all started and that he didn't want to press charges against him."

"Doesn't want to press charges seriously?" Morgan asked with seething anger.

"We see it all the time I'm sure you saw it more in Chicago working at the PD. Abuse victims almost never press charges in fear of what could happen. What I need you to do is to go to my place after lunch and speak with him. I wasn't able to convince him to press charges but I am hoping his best friend might be able to do so. If he does then I want you to go over to where Jake is and arrest him. Arrest him, not beat him to a pulp, not kill him, arrest him I mean it." Hotch said in a stern voice.

"I'll go see him, but I won't make any promises not to hurt Jake if he resist arrest."

"Here's my spare key he might be sleeping when you get there try not to scare him if he is."

"I'll do my best to see if I can get him to press charges."

"Thank you Derek."

"I guess I better get to work now that Reid isn't here to do half my files." Morgan said with a smirk to try and lighten the tension as he headed out of Hotch's office.

When lunch time came around Morgan grabbed his jacket and headed out for his car. He made his way over to Hotch's apartment so he could speak with Reid. It was just a little after noon when he left the BAU so he was hoping that Reid was awake. Morgan still couldn't believe that Reid hadn't told him that he was gay and that he had a boyfriend. Morgan couldn't help but feel a little hurt and betrayed that his best friend felt like he couldn't confide in him with something like this. He was going to ask Reid why when he saw him he had to know. He thought their friendship went both ways, but now Morgan was questioning that. Morgan pulled up to Hotch's place and got out of his car. He headed up to his apartment and tried the door to see if it was unlocked, it wasn't. So he used the key that Hotch had given him so he could enter the apartment. He didn't see Reid in the living room so he headed down the hall to see if he could find the bedroom. He had never been in Hotch's apartment before so he really didn't know where he was going. He walked by the bathroom and then Jack's room; finally he came to the last room at the end of the hall and saw that the door was slightly opened. He carefully opened the door more so he could walk in and saw Reid asleep in the bed. He didn't wake him right away instead he went over so he could see Reid's face better and sure enough there was more deep bruising all over his face. Reid was wearing a t-shirt so Morgan could see the bruising on his arms as well, bruising he didn't see yesterday due to the long sleeved shirt he wore.

Morgan knew he had to contain his anger when he spoke with Reid he didn't want to scare him anymore than he already was. So with that in mind Morgan gently called Reid's name out. Just like Morgan expected Reid woke up at the sound of his voice, fear clear in his eyes until he registered that it was Morgan standing there and not Jake. When the fear was gone confusion and pain set in on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Reid's voice was just above a whisper, but Morgan could hear the pain in his voice.

"Hotch sent me to check up on you." Morgan sat down on the side of the bed he didn't want to make Reid get up and walk down to the living room. He was in pain Morgan could see that clearly though he didn't know how deep his bruising went on his body, Hotch did inform him of Reid's ribs and Morgan knew that was painful.

"So he told you." Reid said with bitterness hinting at his voice.

"He did this morning when I got to work."

"I can't believe he went behind my back and told you this." Anger could be heard in Reid's voice.

"Hey he had every reason and right to tell me. You're my best friend and I just found out that you not only have a boyfriend but you're being abused. Why didn't you tell me?"

"He didn't have any right to tell you about my personal life."

"When it's something as serious as this he did. He's worried about you Reid and he obviously didn't trust himself to be around Jake. Though I don't think I would be any better than him right now. Why didn't you tell me you were gay man?" Morgan asked calmly so Reid wouldn't think he was mad with him.

"After what happened between you and Buford I was worried that if you found out I was gay than things would change. I didn't know how you would feel about it and I didn't want to lose our friendship over something like this." Reid said honestly.

"Reid you're my best friend I don't care if you are straight, gay or a transgender stripper. I love you like a brother and what your sexual orientation is will never change that. What happened with Carl growing up has nothing to do with how I feel about gay people. I wish you would have told me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay I understand why you didn't and I'm not mad. Though I think it's safe to say that I should stop trying to hook you up with girls." Morgan joked trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Yes definitely would be helpful. That doesn't mean you can start setting me up with guys." Reid joked back.

"Ya I won't be doing that, but I make no promises about Garcia if you tell the rest of the team."

"I don't know what to do about that."

"Well we can always figure that out. Right now I want to know about Jake."

"What about him?"

"Seriously? Reid he has been beating you for months. We need to do something about this."

"I left him last night there is nothing left to do."

"There's plenty left to do. Where is he living? What does he do for a living? When can I go arrest his ass?" Morgan asked with anger edging hid voice.

"We were living together, he's not working right now and I'm not pressing charges." Reid said answering the questions in order.

"First thing first, he's in your apartment right now?"

"Yes"

"Then how do you plan on getting him out and keeping him away?"

"I don't know yet."

"Why won't you just file charges against him man?"

"I'm scared." Reid whispered with his eyes turned down so he couldn't see Morgan's face. Morgan reached a hand out to grab Reid's in his gently.

"It's okay to be scared and I don't blame you one bit. But Reid think about how scared you are right now do you want to live in that fear for God knows how long. If you don't have him arrested he's not just going to leave you alone. You'll constantly be watching your back and waiting for him to make a move. The fear you feel right now will never go away it will only get worse. I know you're scared, but you can make that go away if you just let me arrest him. His ass will be in jail for years and years to come and you'll be safe."

"What about going to court?"

"You might not have to he might just plead guilty or the DA could maybe work something out so there is no court. Look let's not focus on that right now, right now you need to be brave and let me arrest this son of a bitch. Hotch and I will keep you safe you know that."

"I know."

"All you have to do is just say the words and I will take care of this. Trust me Reid."

Reid was silent for a few minutes and Morgan let him have his silence. Morgan knew that Reid needed to think about his decision. Reid's mind worked in a calculating way, his mind went over every possibility and evaluated which one would be the best solution for the situation he was in. It worked for him in the field and saved not only his own life many times, but the lives of the team as well. Morgan sat there just holding Reid's hand trying to be supportive of his friend silently. Finally Reid had made the decision and he looked up at Morgan.

"Okay I'll press charges, but I'm not going to the hospital to get looked at."

"That's alright you don't have to. You're making the right decision Reid. It's going to be okay and in time this will all be behind you."

"I'm assuming you're going to be the one to arrest him."

"I will be. Is he at your place now?"

"Probably yes. Can you just do me a favor though before you go?"

"Ya anything."

"Just stay a little while longer. The pains really bad right now."

"Of course I will stay with you. Do you want something for the pain or do you just want to talk and try to take your mind off from it?"

"Talk, I'm trying not to take anything."

Morgan took off his jacket and placed in down on the chair off to the side of the room. He went back and sat down on the bed and they talked about nothing for a while. This wasn't the first time that Reid had asked for Morgan to stay and talk to him. Morgan remembered when Reid was going through withdrawals and Morgan had done the same thing. He had sat down with Reid and they talked and played cards; Morgan was trying to help Reid get his mind off the pain and the withdrawals from the Dilaudid. No one on the team knew that Morgan had been there for Reid during this time it was their own secret. The team knew he was on drugs and they knew he had gotten off from them when his behaviour changed back to normal after the case down in New Orleans. Morgan stayed with Reid sitting on the bed talking and at one point Morgan went and grabbed some cards off from Hotch's living room table. Morgan knew he needed to arrest Jake, but right now Reid needed him to help him get through the pain and that was Morgan's first priority. So he stayed with Reid until Hotch came home from work. At that point Reid was just starting to fall asleep so Hotch and Morgan talked in the living room.

Morgan told Hotch how Reid was scared to press charges, but that he was finally able to convince him to do so. They spoke about the possibility of Reid not having to go through a court and Hotch suggested that if it was alright with Reid to have Rossi run the interrogation. He might have more luck with getting a confession out of Jake. Hotch told Morgan that he would take pictures of Reid's injuries and have them send over so they could use it as evidence. Morgan told Hotch why he stayed and that Reid had yet to take anything for the pain. Hotch told Morgan that he would see what he could do about getting Reid to take something for the pain if it got to the point where he couldn't handle the pain. Morgan left to go and arrest Jake; while Hotch went into the bedroom to see that Reid was barely awake. He told him that he needed to take the pictures and Reid wasn't too happy about it but he understood that they would need evidence so he allowed it. Once that was done Hotch tried to get Reid to eat something, but Reid was in too much pain to even try and Hotch had decided to let that one go. Instead he got changed and crawled into bed and held Reid. After half an hour Reid was finally asleep.


	3. Follow Me- Update

Hello there!

I have begun a collection of new books for all ages from children's picture books to adult series that are being published online. You can connect with me and find out more information through my social media pages. I am working on finishing my novel called Satanic Inferno. It will be published through Kobo on March 1st, 2017. Check out my Facebook page for more information and a 10% discount code for the first few days of the release.

You have all followed me on Fanfiction and I am hoping you will continue to follow me now that I have transitioned into writing and publishing my own novels. But fear not I am still going to be working on Fanfiction and finishing all of my stories. I'm not going anywhere in that sense. All support would be greatly appreciated.

Thank-you so much to all of my loyal followers. Without you none of this would have been possible! If you have any questions or would like a sneak peek of my novel please Message me and I will send it your way.

Facebook: DianneRose2016


End file.
